


Confusion

by Fjodor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, david attenborough - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: Hermione reads a bit too quick
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 13





	Confusion

🔥Ginny🔥  
  
Anyway, see you at Gina's  
  
Nov 21  
  
Hey Ginny it’s been a minute. How’ve you been?  


Hermione texted her friend. Life had been keeping her busy and she had meant to send something earlier but life happened and it was pushed back to this moment.

As she sends it off she closed the app before continuing watching Blue planet, David’s voice filling her living room as the sight of a sperm-whale filled the screen.

She heard a buzz coming from her phone to her side. Picking it up she tapped the notification. 

  
Hey Ginny it’s been a minute. How’ve you been?  
  
I’ve been busy, life doesn’t wait for anyone really  
  
I hear you there, anything in particular?  
  
Yeah, I got an ex-girlfriend now 😍💍  
  
Oh that sucks, I’m so sorry to hear that.  
  
...I should really look at emoji’s before replying to a message.  
  
Congrats you two.  
  
Thx 😂  
  
‘You did that on purpose didn’t you? 😒  
  
You know it  
  



End file.
